The Snow Queen (Legacy)
"Ices are melting... We don't know if it's because spring is coming or the palace is crumbling." - Angela The Snow Queen (F-01-37-H) is a humanoid Abnormality, taking the appearance of a woman whose skin appears to be frozen or cold, with a disembodied head, with a long and ornamented crown of blue and white plates, with a snowflake pattern adorning the center, along with a pair of black or darkly shaded antlers. She doesn't have a neck. She is wearing a long white robe with a dark dress. She has large icicle shoulder pads, resembling the shape of snowflakes. With her gray hands, she is holding an upside down sword of a light blue blade, with a gray handle and a blue gem. Her containment room is constantly snowing from the ceiling, with the floor covered with a low white mist, and with the sound of the cold wind in a snowstorm. Ability Her special ability is "Third Kiss", which will likely to activate when an employee finishes a work with her. When that condition happens, if is the first time that the employee works with her, she will hit with the tip of her sword the floor, and a glass shard will embed to the employee's chest before exiting the containment unit. The shard increases the Max HP and Mental Gauge of the employee, but is not considered a trait. The glass shard will disappear at the end of the day. When an employee who already performed a work with Snow Queen once comes again to finish another work with her, the employee will get imprisoned in a block of ice. When holding a frozen employee in the containment room, The Snow Queen will start to drop her mood faster and a special work will become available: Duel.' ''The player can send another employee to duel against Snow Queen to retrieve the frozen agent. When the employee who will challenge her arrives at her containment room, the vision will be blocked by two big wooden gates, with the working bar progressing. The winner of the duel depends of the employee stats, increasing the success of winning when the employee is of higher level and stats. The agent will lose if their HP is depleted. If the agent wins, Snow Queen will release the frozen employee, and both will leave the zone. The frozen employee loses its glass shard in the process. If Snow Queen wins, the agent will get killed, along with the other frozen employee. Additionally, The Snow Queen will freeze the Energy Bar when her mood is depleted when holding a frozen employee in her containment unit. With the bar frozen, no more energy can be added or subtracted from the bar through energy production with moods, but producing energy with works can still add energy regardless; and the player can't enter in the Refinement Process while this is in effect. The frozen energy bar will break after the conclusion of a duel. Origin Is assumed that the story follows the same or similar events from the original tale: The Snow Queen. The story starts with Kai and Gerda. When a fairy broke a magic mirror, causing the pieces of the mirror to be scattered into everyone's hearts, Kai saw things that he didn't need or want to see. He then left the village he stayed his entire life in. During a blizzard, he met the Snow Queen. From his wanting to know the world more than what he already knew, he was lead to her Snow Palace, where she froze his heart so he wouldn't feel the cold. Gerda, the girl who hadn't gotten a shard of the mirror in her heart, went after Kai to rescue him from the Snow Queen. After suffering through an "agonizing" journey, she reached the palace and rescued Kai. The warmth from the season shifting to Spring started melting the palace. The mirror shard in Kai's heart was melted by the heat as well. They left where the palace once was, leaving The Snow Queen all alone. It can be assumed that The Snow Queen died from cutting her own wrists, and somehow ending up in a bathtub (this being stated in her final encyclopedia entry.) She was then put in a "cryo-coffin." Later, A decided to 'revive' her with a "machine" that he detests, but realizing soon after said action is a mistake. The relationship of The Snow Queen with A is currently unknown. Caretaking The Snow Queen likes Consensus, is neutral against Nutrition, Cleanliness and Amusement, and hates Violence work. Like all Abnormalities, her energy output changes depending on her mood. She produces a moderate amount of energy when she feels happy or neutral, and drains a large amount of energy when distressed. The Snow Queen's mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 45%, she will feel distressed, between 45% and 80%, she will be neutral; and above 80%, she will feel happy. * "Her first kiss increases an employee's max health and mental energy." * "Employee who was give the second kiss forgot everything and was trapped inside of The Snow Queen's containment room." Strategy The Snow Queen is usually best left alone until you start to acquire higher level agents. Once you have a higher level agent; About Level 3 should be able to handle the Compound damage. Have that agent do Consensus with The Snow Queen '''One Time at the start of the day. Doing this sets Snow Queen at a higher mood, keeping her from draining energy for a majority of the day. This allows any other works for her to be set on the back burner, allowing agents to focus on other abnormalities in the department. If you have multiple agents who can do Consensus with her, take time send them in (only once) so they can get the benefits of The Snow Queen's ability. Observations Final Observation Encyclopedia Entries * "A queen lives in the frosty winter forest." * "Like how every story starts, Kai was a child with a kind heart. When an evil fairy scattered pieces of mirror in everyone's heart, Kai could see what he didn't want or need to see, and left the village that he spent his entire life. In an unforgiving blizzard, Kai met the Snow Queen. He wanted to know the world beyond his knowledge. He felt as if everything he knows is just nothing." * "The Snow Palace he reached was so cold, but the Snow Queen froze his heart and he couldn't feel the cold anymore. There was no joy in the palace, just long winter nights continued. Gerda was strong enough not to be stabbed by the mirror and brave enough to go on an adventure to rescue Kai. The journey was agonizing. Gerda was hurt and pained, and sometimes she cried. But eventually, Gerda met Kai. Spring came with blossoming flowers. The warmth of spring melted the Snow Queen's palace and the piece of the mirror that was in Kai's heart without a trace. So, left alone, the Snow Queen..." * "We remember when we put her in that cryo-coffin with our own hands. From someday, her joyous laughter was gone. She just kept repeating crying, laughing, crying, laughing... she was eventually found in a bathtub with her wrist cut, soaked red in her own blood. We didn't believe in death. I will reconstruct from "the machine" that i have detested for my lifetime, but became the only answer. She would have been disgusted by me, dying in a bathtub. But we have walked the road too much traveled by. .. One day "it" talked. "A, I remember you. You were kind-hearted." That moment, I had an urge to destroy what I had created myself." Flavour Text * "The Snow Queen's containment room shines with ice and frosts." * "The containment room is storming with frosty blizzard." * "Kai would have been gifted with the world if he couldn't have completed "Eternity" with ice pieces." * When starting the duel with The Snow Queen: "Gerda is braver and stronger than anyone. She fights for Kai who is trapped in the snow palace." * When winning the duel: "Spring came and roses bloomed. Gerda and Kai headed home, holding each other's hand." Trivia *This Abnormality is based off of "The Snow Queen" by Hans Christian Anderson *The agent who will challenge The Snow Queen will always wield a sword instead their usual equipment to fight her. *Her appearance was changed in June, before the official release. Formerly, she took the appearance as a pale woman of long, light blue to mint colored hair, wearing a long blue dress, a tiara, icicles for shoulder coverings, and a short blue shirt. Gallery The Snow Queen Containment Room.png|Snow Queen's containment room The Snow Queen First Kiss.png|Snow Queen's First Kiss The Snow Queen Second Kiss.png|Snow Queen's Second Kiss The Snow Queen Ice Shard.png|Glass Shard on an employee The Snow Queen Ice Prison.png|Ice Prison with an employee The Snow Queen Duel Cell.png|The cell where Snow Queen and an agent are going to fight The Snow Queen Duel Victory.png|When the employee wins The Snow Queen Frozen Energy Bar.png|Frozen Bar at the bottom left corner TheSnowQueenArtwork2.png|The Snow Queen's New Artwork TheSnowQueenArtwork1.png|The Snow Queen's Original Artwork Category:Abnormalities Category:HE Category:Humanoid Category:Fairy Tale